Gorizilla/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Adrien: Father, there's something I'd like to talk to you...about. Can I have a few minutes of your time? Gabriel: Yes, of course. Adrien: Really? Gabriel: I'll tell Nathalie to let you know as soon as I'm available. Adrien: (sighs) It'll be too late then. (Gabriel notices that Adrien is fidgeting with his ring.) Gabriel: Shouldn't you be practicing your piano? Adrien: Yes. (Adrien walks out of the room. Gabriel brings up video footage of Cat Noir from the Ladyblog on his computer. He pauses the video and rewinds it before zooming in to take a closer look at Cat Noir's ring. He then looks at an advertisement featuring Adrien. He zooms in to take a closer look at Adrien's ring. He then places the two videos side-by-side and studies the rings.) Gabriel: That's impossible! (Gabriel bursts through his atelier's doors and marches upstairs to Adrien's room. The bodyguard notices him while standing in the doorway.) (Piano music is playing in the background when Gabriel opens the door to his son's room to confront him. Instead, he gasps when he and the bodyguard see that Adrien is not there and that the music is actually from his phone. Gabriel sees that the window is also open.) Gabriel: Nathalie! (Piano music stops playing when Nathalie shows up next to the bodyguard) Where is my son?! Nathalie: Huh?! Gabriel: Adrien has managed to leave his room without either of you noticing! Find him! (The bodyguard and Nathalie run downstairs to start their search for Adrien.) Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance. (The ad shows Adrien ascending, and running through the air before finishing on a "joyous leap" with several feathers. Marinette starts backtracking the advertisement to when the announcer says "Adrien".) Marinette: (lovestruck) Adrien. (sighs) (Because Marinette is lovestruck while she's eating her yogurt, Tikki helps to push a spoonful of it into her mouth.) (Adrien is sneaking through the streets to get to his destination.) Wayhem: Adrien?! The Adrien Agreste?! This is awesome! Adrien: (laughs nervously) Okay, bye. (tries to walk away, but Wayhem starts following him) Wayhem: The first time I saw you in that ad, I told myself, "Wayhem, I got to meet this guy. He's so cool!". What if I was, like, your biggest fan? Adrien: Yeah...sure. Wayhem: (takes out his phone to take a photo of himself with Adrien) Say "cheese"! (starts texting) "Me-and-Adrien. This-is-the-best-day-of-my-life!" Adrien: No! Don't post it up on... (But Wayhem has already posted the photo on the Internet) ...the Internet. (Meanwhile, the bodyguard is driving in the Agreste limousine, searching for Adrien.) GPS voice: You have got one new alert! (The bodyguard touches the GPS screen and sees the photo of Adrien and Wayhem. He grunts before he tracks down the location of the photo.) GPS voice: New destination. (The bodyguard turns left to follow his new route. At the same time, Adrien is trying to get away from Wayhem.) Wayhem: Hold up! Could you autograph my cologne bottle of Adrien? (holds out a life-size cutout of Adrien, causing the latter to creep out) And my life-size cutout? Adrien: (notices that his bodyguard and the Agreste limo are right behind Wayhem) Some other time. I've gotta get going. (runs off) Wayhem: No wait! Adrien! (Nearby pedestrians overhear Wayhem and start shouting Adrien's name in delight. Adrien stops running when a little girl in front of him points at him.) Girl: It's Adrien from TV! Firefighter: Can I have an autograph for my daughter? (Adrien runs off while being chased by a mob of fans, including Wayhem, plus a man on motorcycle, the firefighter's engine, and a police helicopter.) Wayhem: Adrien? Adrien! Adrien! Commercial voice and Marinette: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien. (Both Marinette and Tikki suddenly hear the phone. Marinette pauses the video to pick up when she sees that the caller ID shows Alya.) Alya: Marinette, I've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes! Where are you, girl? Marinette: Uh, I was deciding which swimsuit to wear. (chuckles) (The video from her computer starts playing again.) Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Alya: Uh-huh. And the Adrien's ad helps you pick out a swimsuit, girl? Commercial voice: Adrien. Marinette: (giggles) Um, yeah! I'll be right there! (laughs nervously) (Marinette ends the call before she quickly grabs her duffel bag. Tikki follows her as they get out of the house.) Tikki: Marinette? Tikki: Marinette, haven't you forgotten something? Marinette: (stops running) Oh! I forgot to pack my swimsuit! Tikki: (shakes her head) Mmm-mmm. (points at what Marinette is wearing) Hmm? (Marinette looks down and shrieks when she realizes she's still wearing her pajamas.) Marinette: I have to change! (She turns to run back, but suddenly bumps into Adrien.) Adrien: Marinette? Marinette: Adrien? Adrien: You live near here. Can I hide out at your place? Marinette: Uh, at my place? You, hide out? What's going on? Adrien's fans: Adrien! Adrien: Too late! (The mob of fans rushes past nearby to Marinette and Adrien.) Wayhem: Adrien! (notices him and Marinette) There he is! Marinette: Come with me! (Marinette and Adrien run to the Place des Vosges.) Wayhem: Adrien! (The mob of fans runs past the dry fountain in which Marinette and Adrien are hiding.) Adrien: Thank you for saving me. People are going crazy over this ad. Marinette: You starred in an ad? I had no idea! (laughs) That's awesome! Adrien: I don't know about that. In fact it's really quite... (notices that Marinette is wearing her pajamas) ...embarrassing? Marinette: Heh! All good now! I'd better get going. (Adrien pulls her back into hiding when he notices the Agreste limo nearby) Isn't that your bodyguard? Adrien: Actually I–I snuck out without permission. I'm supposed to be home right now and—- (Marinette and Adrien realize that someone's camera is flashing behind them.) Jean Tretiens: "Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain!" (Meanwhile, at the Agreste mansion, Gabriel hears an alert from his phone.) Gabriel: Adrien? (Somewhere in the streets of Paris, the mob of fans all get the message.) Wayhem: In the fountain?! (At the swimming pool, Alya also gets the message.) Alya: With Marinette?! (Juleka, Mylène and Rose all gasp when they hear the news. Meanwhile, in the Agreste limo, the bodyguard gets the message as well.) GPS voice: You have got one new alert! (The bodyguard turns the car around to head to the Place des Vosges. When he arrives, he growls in frustration when he sees that Adrien is not there.) Adrien: (takes deep breaths) I'm so sorry I got you in this crazy mess, Marinette. Plus, now everyone thinks you're my girlfriend! Marinette: (mock indignation) Oh, that's terrible, yeah. (normally) I mean no! I mean it's not that terrible, really. Is it? Or...not? Anyway, do you think it's gonna be okay between you and your father? Adrien: How can anything bad happen...with my Marinette lucky charm? (takes out said item from his pocket while he winks and puts his left hand near his face) (Marinette gasps in happiness. Flashback of "Gamer" is briefly shown when Marinette gave Adrien her lucky charm. Back to the present, a woman on the opposite subway platform notices Adrien and Marinette together.) Woman: (screams) It's Adrien from the ad! There he is! Adrien's fans: (start taking pictures of Adrien and Marinette from their phones) Adrien! Adrien! Wow! (Meanwhile, at the pool, Alya and her friends notice the pictures from her phone.) Rose: Aww! They look so cute together! (Back at the Métro, Adrien and Marinette are about to run away from the mob's view.) Adrien: We can't stay here! (Adrien grabs Marinette's hand, which causes her to smile. He dashes off with her from the mob who're still chanting "Adrien!". They're about to get to the nearby exit, but Adrien stops when he sees that his bodyguard is blocking their way. They both turn around to go to another exit, but they see Wayhem there on the stairs, as well as others coming into view behind him.) Wayhem: Yoohoo! Adrien! (Adrien and Marinette realize that they're trapped. Adrien notices that a nearby subway train door is open, so he leaps inside holding Marinette right before it closes. However, the bracelet drops on the ground outside the train. Marinette and Adrien look up to see the fans trying to get in as the train leaves.) Wayhem: Adrien! (notices the bodyguard) Look, that's Adrien's bodyguard! (Everyone starts to tackle the bodyguard.) Fan: Look at him! Wayhem: I got his phone! Fans: There he is! Oh my goodness! (Wayhem scrolls to the contact list and calls Adrien's phone. Meanwhile, Gabriel has his son's phone and picks it up.) Wayhem: (seen on the phone) Adrien?! Gabriel: (angrily) Who are you? And where's my son? Return that phone this minute or I'll have you arrested! (Wayhem drops the bodyguard's phone in surprise. Suddenly, Jean Duparc's phone has an alert.) Jean Duparc: They got off the train at Concorde! (Another train arrives behind the crowd. The mob of fans immediately board it, leaving the bodyguard alone. He slams his fist on the ground in anger. He then notices the bracelet and picks it up to examine it.) Nooroo: Master, you don't really think Adrien could be Cat Noir? Gabriel: I don't know. But he's hiding something for sure. Since his bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on Adrien, there's only one way for us to uncover his secret. Sequence Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise! (Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth.) Roger: Is this your vehicle? What kind of parking job is this in the middle of Paris? You think you own the streets? (He hands the bodyguard a ticket. In anger, the bodyguard crumples it and throws it away while Roger is speaking to the person who's about to tow the car) Go on, take it away! (The crumpled-up ticket bounces from the back of the wing mirror and hits the back of Roger's cap. Roger angrily turns around to see the bodyguard is trying to get the car down and starts writing another ticket for him) And assaulting a police officer on duty. This is not looking good for you! (The bodyguard grunts before he suddenly hears his phone ring) Hmm? (The bodyguard picks up the phone) What do you think you're doing? Don't pick up! Automated voice: You have one new message. Roger: I'm talking to you! (writes yet another ticket) All right, you asked for it! Gabriel: (on the phone as a voicemail) What have you done? Where's Adrien? Don't tell me it's that hard to keep an eye on a fourteen-year-old boy! (While the bodyguard is listening to Gabriel, Roger sticks a ticket on the bodyguard. The bodyguard growls at him, which causes Roger to write him another one.) Or are you just too stupid to do something so simple? Roger: Failure to obey! Gabriel: (continuing) You'd better find him and fast! Roger: And another one for that! And another one! And another one! (The Agreste limo is placed on the flatbed of the tow truck.) Hawk Moth: A failed bodyguard who can't perform his duties. Anger and frustration, perfect fodder for my akuma! Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! (Adrien's bodyguard punches a nearby pole in anger, hurting his hand. He then looks down at the bracelet he's been holding the whole time. The akuma enters the bracelet.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gorizilla, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you'll need to hunt down the person you've lost and accomplish your mission. (The bodyguard transforms into Gorizilla. Nearby civilians start to run and scream when they notice him, causing Roger to turn around. Gorizilla roars and pounds his chest in anger. He looks down at the bracelet and smells its scent. He puts the bracelet in his pants pocket and starts off to track down Adrien.) Adrien: Good thinking, Marinette. Without these disguises we never would have made it here. Marinette: No. It was your idea to duck into this dark theater, remember? That was smart. Adrien: Actually, this is where I was heading when those crazed fans suddenly showed up. Thanks to you, my father won't find out. Marinette: Wait. You aren't allowed to go to the movies? Adrien: I am. With my bodyguard or Nathalie, of course. But I'm not sure my father would've allowed me to see this particular movie. Marinette: (scared) Oh no! Please don't tell me it's a horror movie! I hate horror movies! Adrien: No, no. Don't worry. It's a very rare movie that I've never been able to see. It's not on the Internet and my father's hidden the only DVD somewhere at home. See, my mother played the leading role. Marinette: Wow. I had no idea. Adrien: It's only being shown once. Today, in this theater. I couldn't talk to my father about it, so I decided to sneak out, unnoticed. (A movie patron next to Adrien is looking at him. He turns around to avoid being recognized by the patron) Marinette: I don't think the "unnoticed" bit went too well, actually. Adrien: Oh well. At least I'll get to see it. Not to mention this is the first time I've ever come to the movies with a friend. (Marinette chuckles at him) (Suddenly the ''Adrien fragrance ad is playing on the screen.)'' Commercial voice: Radiant. Carefree. Commercial voice and Marinette: Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance. (Marinette stops herself when she realizes that the real Adrien is still sitting next to her. Adrien chuckles at her in amusement. Then the film is about to play.) Marinette: Ooh! It's starting! (The movie screen shows the "Graham Films" logo on a black background. The opening shows a scene of a rainy day in Paris with the text "Production A. Bourgeois" shown on-screen. The next scene shows a woman walking on the riverside of the Seine with an umbrella, with the text ''Solitude appearing next to her. Adrien gasps when he sees the text "Emilie Agreste" at the next scene. He then takes off his motorcycle helmet, which causes the nearby movie patron to notice and take a photo of him and Marinette.)'' Marinette and Adrien: (surprised) Huh? Movie patron: (texting) "Adrien in a helmet at the movies with his girlfriend wearing a towel!" (Adrien immediately puts his helmet back on. He then hears Wayhem's voice from behind the entrance door.) Wayhem: Adrien's at the movies! (enters through doors) (The swarm of fans rush over Wayhem and get to where Marinette and Adrien are seated.) Adrien: We're trapped! What are we gonna do? (The mob of fans start taking pictures of Marinette and Adrien.) Movie patron: Adrien likes movies. I like movies too! Fan: Adrien! (Suddenly the mob all stop taking pictures when they hear loud stomps from outside. They start to run and scream when they see Gorizilla's large hand smash through the ceiling. Gorizilla grabs Adrien, lifts him out of the theater building, and lets him sit on his palm.) Adrien: Are you...my bodyguard?! (Gorizilla sniffs at him; Adrien gasps) (The mob starts to throw food at Gorizilla.) Wayhem: Let go of Adrien, right now! (Gorizilla is about to come down to attack the mob.) Adrien: (holds out his helmet) Stop! I'm the one you wanted. Leave them alone! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Gorizilla! You have fulfilled the first part of your mission. Now don't let go of Adrien! Not until Ladybug and Cat Noir come to rescue him! (Gorizilla grabs hold of Adrien tightly, causing the motorcycle helmet to fall and land in front of Wayhem. Gorizilla leaps away.) Wayhem: (puts on the helmet) Adrien, I'm coming to save you! (runs to the door and exits the theater) Marinette: Adrien needs me! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette in her pajamas transforms into Ladybug.) Wayhem: Put Adrien down, right now! Ladybug: Put Adrien down, right now! (swings to a rooftop and runs along it as she watches Gorizilla reach Montparnasse Tower and climb to the roof, where he lets out a tremendous roar. Ladybug then arrives at the top of the tower) Let him go! (throws her yo-yo towards Gorizilla, but misses when he ducks down) Adrien: Ladybug! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) She's alone! If Adrien is Cat Noir, then he'll have to transform to help her. Gorizilla, attack Ladybug! (Gorizilla is about to grab Ladybug, but she dodges him and goes up to his shoulder. She tries to open Gorizilla's hand to free Adrien, but it's too tight.) Adrien: There's no use! He's too strong! (Gorizilla roars at Ladybug, which causes her to almost fall off the building. She manages to catch herself by using her yo-yo.) Ladybug: (tries to contact Cat Noir) Cat Noir, where are you? I really need your help, fast! I'm at Montparnasse Tower! (Gorizilla is about to grab her again, but Ladybug runs along the face of the Tower while Gorizilla tries to swat her. She then uses her yo-yo to get herself back up to the roof) Lucky Charm! (A toy remote-controlled helicopter appears) A helicopter? It really isn't a good time to play. (Just as Ladybug starts controlling the helicopter, Gorizilla grabs her.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Excellent! Now take Ladybug's Miraculous while we wait for Cat Noir! (Gorizilla struggles to grab Ladybug's earrings but is hopelessly unable to do so while holding Adrien and Ladybug in his fists.) Adrien: I'm so sorry, Ladybug. Ladybug: Don't worry. Let me try to maneuver this...thing! (Inside Gorizilla's left hand, Ladybug manages to maneuver the joystick of the remote to control the helicopter in order to distract Gorizilla. The helicopter first goes into his nostril, before it flies up and hits his eyes with its blades. Gorizilla roars in pain and ends up setting Ladybug free. He then tries to attack the helicopter.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Get Ladybug back! (Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around the thumb of Gorizilla's hand in which he's holding Adrien.) Ladybug: Hold on! (leaps off the building and enters through a window to a business office, where she runs past the workers to get to a window on the other side of the building) Sorry! (jumps back onto the roof, and passes under Gorizilla between his legs) Let go of Adrien right now! (pulls her string, causing a table inside the office to be knocked over, and forces Gorizilla's thumb away from Adrien.) Jump, Adrien! Quick! (Adrien stares down at the vast distance below him) You have to trust me! Adrien: Always! (jumps out of Gorizilla's hand, and over the side of the building) Yeah-ha! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) No! (Ladybug jumps off the building to save Adrien, but Gorizilla grabs her.) Ladybug: No! Plagg: (alongside Adrien plummeting to the ground below) If you don't transform soon, you might wind up like a gooey pile of Camembert! Adrien: I can't, Plagg! Not in the open like this! I'm sure Ladybug has a plan. I trust her! (Ladybug tries to escape from Gorizilla's grip, but he's too strong.) Wayhem: (on the ground below, running frantically in circles, still wearing the helmet, as others look up in horror) Don't be scared, Adrien! I'm gonna catch you! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) If indeed you are Cat Noir, then transform, son. Please! (Adrien continues to fall downward, resolutely remaining as he is) Come on, son! (Ladybug looks down at Adrien, then raises her head, eyes closed.) Ladybug: Cat Noir, help!! Hawk Moth: (from his lair, to Gorizilla) Drop Ladybug! (Gorizilla lets go of Ladybug. She then races down the side of the building, catches Adrien using her yo-yo, and pulls him up to her. They stare at each other as they slowly descend to the ground amid a crowd cheering enthusiastically for Ladybug.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair, sighs in relief) Gorizilla, get them back. And don't mess up this time! Adrien: I just knew I could count on you, M'Lad— uh, Ladybug. Wayhem: Adrien? (runs up and hugs Adrien) You're safe! (Adrien chuckles nervously at Ladybug. But he then notices Ladybug's earrings ringing.) Adrien: Your earrings are flashing. Is there a problem? Ladybug: It means it won't be long before I transform back. But don't worry. Cat Noir'll be here soon to take care of things. (Gorizilla suddenly lands in front of everyone, which causes the crowd to scream and run.) Wayhem: You can leave, Ladybug! I'll keep him at bay! Ladybug: (takes the helmet off of Wayhem, and puts it on Adrien) No. I want you to find a safe place to hide. Wayhem: Oh, okay. (starts to run away, but stops when Ladybug and Adrien swing away. Gorizilla starts to follow them, but Wayhem grabs onto Gorizilla's leg) You shall not pass! (Gorizilla picks up Wayhem to examine him) Radiant. Carefree. Dreamy. Adrien... the fragrance! (sprays the ''Adrien fragrance cologne in Gorizilla's face, causing the giant ape to drop him)'' Ha ha ha! Now you won't be able to sniff out Adrien, will ya, you big hairy ape! (Gorizilla starts to look around) Go ahead, try! (Gorizilla sniffs a column with a poster of Adrien. The fragrance filling his nostrils seems like poster images of Adrien everywhere around him. He roars, and then starts to run away) I'm coming, Adrien. (Wayhem rides off on his bike to follow where Ladybug and Adrien went.) Adrien: I think you lost him. Ladybug: (looks behind) Looks like it. Do you have any idea where his akuma could be? (Her earrings ring again.) Adrien: You're about to transform back. So you should just leave me here, and I'll stay hidden (takes off his helmet) while I wait for Cat Noir to turn up. Ladybug: (puts the helmet back onto Adrien) But what if the supervillain finds you before he gets here? Adrien: (takes off his helmet again) He's my bodyguard. He won't hurt me. (Ladybug notices someone going down stairs that lead down to the Métro.) Ladybug: Of course! I know how we can track him. (puts the helmet back onto Adrien) This way, I'll have enough time to find out where his akuma is! (She carries Adrien down to the ground. Shortly, Adrien, carrying his helmet, watches as Ladybug leaves a message to Cat Noir) ...so, meet us at the subway station. Adrien agreed to act as bait, but we really need you and your Cataclysm to make this work. Hurry up! (ends the call) Adrien: What if Cat Noir doesn't turn up? Ladybug: Oh, he will! I trust him. (Adrien blushes as he glances downward and smiles. Then he hears panting from Wayhem, approaching on his bike nearby.) Adrien: Yeah, you're right. I'm sure he'll be here. (Ladybug heads down to the Métro.) Plagg: (inside the helmet) And what rabbit are you planning to pull out of your hat now? You can't be Cat Noir and Adrien at the same time! Adrien: And what if I can? (walks in front of Wayhem's way) I need some help! Wayhem: (stops his bike) Adrien! (Gorizilla hears Wayhem's screaming, and he heads to where Adrien is. Down in the Métro, Ladybug is waiting for Cat Noir.) Ladybug: He's coming! (hears her earrings ring again) Hurry up, Cat Noir. (Meanwhile, Gorizilla spots the helmeted "Adrien", really Wayhem, kicking the wheels of several cars to create loud alarms. He lands behind him.) Wayhem: Over here! (Gorizilla is about to grab "Adrien", but Cat Noir uses his staff and blocks him.) Cat Noir: Why don't you pick on someone your own size? (Gorizilla tries to grab him, but Cat Noir jumps down to the ground) Don't worry, "Adrien", I won't let him touch a hair on your head! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Adrien and Cat Noir side by side. So I was wrong. Just as well. (to Gorizilla) Gorizilla, grab Cat Noir's Miraculous and be done with him! (Cat Noir repeatedly dodges Gorizilla's hand.) Cat Noir: Missed me! Missed me! Missed me again! That's it, big guy. Come on, just a little more. (runs underneath Gorizilla to where he's directly above the Métro station) There! Cataclysm! (touches the pavement, causing it to cave in and trap Gorizilla in the destroyed road; then calls Ladybug on his staff) This is Cat Noir Express Deliveries. Did you order a giant beast, M'Lady? Ladybug: I knew I could count on you, kitty! Where is Adrien? Cat Noir: (over the phone) He's safe. Ladybug: (to Gorizilla) I'm very sorry, but I'm gonna have to search your pockets! (jumps onto Gorizilla and takes the bracelet out of his pocket) Here you are! (pulls it apart, revealing the akuma) Time to de-evilize! (captures the akuma and purifies it) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous light fixes the destroyed pavement and puts Gorizilla back on top of the ground, as Ladybug arrives next to Cat Noir. Gorizilla then turns back into Adrien's bodyguard.) Ladybug and Cat Noir: (fist-bumping) Pound it! Hawk Moth: One of these days I'll find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are. And when I do, I'll make them pay for eternity! Ladybug: (calling to "Adrien" in the distance) Adrien, are you okay? Cat Noir: He's totally fine! Right? (looks briefly at Wayhem) See? If I were you, I wouldn't hang around too long. (Ladybug's earrings ring) Unless you don't mind revealing your secret identity to all of us. Ladybug: Bye, Adrien! Bye, kitty! Bug out! (swings away with her yo-yo) Cat Noir: (to Wayhem) Gotta scat too. Thanks for your help, "Adrien". (extends his staff and leaves) (Wayhem walks over to a nearby building and knocks on the door. Adrien opens it, and peers out.) Wayhem: (takes his Adrien mask, which had been part of the full Adrien cutout, out of his helmet) That was awesome! I helped Cat Noir save Paris from that nasty big ape! Adrien: I knew I could count on you. (Wayhem joins Adrien inside so they can switch back their clothing, before they both emerge from the building, Wayhem no longer wearing the helmet) I'm sorry I had to ask you to stand in for me earlier. You must think I'm not very brave. Wayhem: (excitedly) You kidding? (puts mask in front of his face while he continues) I got to be in Adrien's shoes for a few minutes! (withdraws mask) A dream come true! (more calmly, speaking partly behind the mask) I'm really sorry I posted that photo on the Internet. You must be mad at me. (Adrien takes out a marker and writes "adrien@agreste.mode" on the mask, making Wayhem once again excited) Is that your email? Adrien: Yeah. If you can manage to stop running after me screaming, I'm sure we can be good friends! Wayhem: (hugging the mask) I promise, Adrien! Marinette: Oh, Tikki! I went to the movies with Adrien! It's the best day of my life! (sits up as realization dawns) Oh no! I went to the movies... with Adrien, in my pajamas, wearing funny glasses, and a towel! Oh! It's the worst day of my life! (her phone suddenly rings) Alya! (picks up the phone to see Alya with Juleka, Mylène, and Rose) Alya: Okay, Marinette! We all saw your pics online! But we're totally lost! We need the scoop. Marinette: Oh, right! (chuckles) Not surprised. I'll just change, then I'll be right over! Wait, where are you? Alya: At the swimming pool? We're still waiting, girl! (She and her friends all chuckle in amusement) (Adrien enters his room to see his father sitting on his couch.) Gabriel: Sit down, Adrien. (Adrien sits next to him, on his left. Gabriel raises the TV remote and turns the TV on, starting the film ''Solitude)'' All you had to do was ask me. Adrien: I'm sorry, Father. I tried to talk to you, but you were so busy. In fact, I always feel like you don't want to talk at all, so— Gabriel: You should've trusted me, son. It's important for you and I to be able to trust each other. If you were to begin hiding the truth from me, then I'd naturally start imagining all kinds of things. (places his hand on top of Adrien's hand where he is wearing the Cat Noir ring. Adrien smiles at his father, who smiles back) Adrien: Right, Father. Thank you. (They both turn back to watch the movie, where Adrien's mother is just peering out from under her umbrella. The view then descends into a large, undefined place deep beneath the mansion, barely lit by lights along the side walls and what appears to be a beam of sunlight from a skylight. A catwalk extends the length of the room down the middle, and the far end of the room has a design identical to the "butterfly window" in Hawk Moth's lair. Four metallic banging noises are heard, followed by a mysterious beeping sound.) es:Gorizilla/Transcripción Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts